La descente aux enfers d'une ado modèle
by Hermignonne02
Summary: Hermionne Granger, une adolescente tous ce qu'il y a de normale, ce fait larguer par Drago, qui fait courrir de nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet.
1. Au tout début, il y avait

** b center Chapitre 1: **

**Au tout début, il y avait... /b /center **

"Comment a tu pu me faire ça? Comment a-tu osé après tous ce que je t'avais dit!

-Je l'ai fait, c'est tout!

-Mais, je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours...

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, tu crois que je t'aimais? Sérieusement, tu pense que je pourrai aimer une fille comme toi? T'es juste une BAB ma pauvre..."

C'est derniers mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur... BAB, bonne à baiser, soit le surnom donné aux filles "faciles"... Pourtant, j'étais tout sauf ça... Drago était le seul garçon avec qui j'avais couché de toute ma vie... En même temps, qui a couché plus que ça à quinze ans? Les BAB justement...

Un coup de pied bien placé et un sprint plus tard, j'étais sur mon lit en train de pleuré à chaude larme... Quelle chance que mes parents ne rentrent que tard du travail le jeudi... et que l'ont soit jeudi justement... Je séchais mes larmes aux prix de gros efforts et réfléchi sérieusement... Je décidais donc d'appeler ma meilleure amie, et également ma conseillère amoureuse: Ginny. Elle seule pouvait m'aider.

"Ginny?

-Hermione?

-Oui... Je... Je viens de... de me faire traiter de BAB par Drago!" Les larmes rejaillirent à l'instant même ou son nom sorti de ma bouche...

"T'es chez toi?

-Oui

-J'arrive tout de suite"

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, elle était à ma porte, en train de sonner comme une malade...

"Il... Il m'a largué et. et après il a dit... que j'étais rien qu'une BAB et qu'il... ne pourrai jamais aimer une fille comme moi...

-Je vais le démolir lui! Comment il peut dire des choses comme ça! Déjà dire que tu couche avec, c'est un comble, mais en plus dire que tu couche avec tout le monde!

-En fait, tu as raison sur un point...

-Non, Hermione, tu n'as quand même pas couché avec lui!"

Je me remis à pleurer en hochant de la tête...

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlée?

-Parce que je sais que tu le déteste et que je ne voulais pas te souler avec lui...

-Oh, il fallait voyons... Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux me parler de tout... En attendant, pleure, ça va te faire du bien..."

Je ne me fit pas prier et pleura sur son épaule... Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant que mes parents ne rentrent que je me repris...

"Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils voient que j'ai pleuré... Ils poseraient trop de questions...

-Viens, on va arranger ça vite fait..."

Ce n'est pas pour rien que Ginny est appelée la pro du maquillage rapide: En deux minutes, j'étais fraîche comme une rose... Du moins à l'extérieur... Parce qu'à l'intérieur...

"Chérie, Tu es là? Je suis rentrée...

-Je suis la maman, Ginny est là aussi.

-D'accord, on mange dans quinze minutes, ton père arrive avec le repas, mexicain. Ca te vas?

-J'ai pas très faim... Et je croix que je vais me coucher tôt.

-Bien, tu descendras quand même pour le repas, même si tu ne mange pas, je veux que tu y assiste...

-Mais...

-Sans discussion. C'est le seul moment de la journée ou l'on se voit.

-Bien maman..."

Gin est partie"Je t'appelle ce soir" m'a t'elle dit en partant... Ca m'a fait du bien de lui parler... et de pleurer; C'est sur que ça aide... Vu que je suis obligée de descendre pour "pas mangé", me voilà en bas, en train de mettre la table, quand mon père arrive, les bras chargés d'un repas acheté au restaurant mexicain du coin... C'est comme ça tout les soir, Mexicain, Italien, Chinois, Japonais(je n'aime pas le poisson alors les sushi...)... Tout y passe. Je croix que nous sommes la maison qui mange le plus variée ici, à Metz... Mes parents n'ont jamais le temps de faire la cuisine en rentrant de leur "super bouleau"... Faut dire que c'est pas facile tous les jours d'être sénateurs ou, je sais pas trop quoi et secrétaire de ce même sénateur... Tous ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'ils ramènent du fric et que ça se ressent sur mon argent de poche... Ils peuvent bien faire ça de toute façon, vu le mal que je me donne en cours... Une vraie petite ado modèle, toujours poli, intelligente, qui ne fume et ne bois pas et qui ne leurs réponds pas comme certains ados le font avec leurs parents... Et le pire, c'est qu'ils trouvent toujours des choses à redire... Je ne sais jamais quoi faire ni sur quel pied dansé avec eux...

Nous nous mettons tous à table et... Malgré le fait que je n'ai pas faim, je commence à manger... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, d'habitude, au bout d'un tortillas je ne peu plus rien avalé et la... j'ai mangé 5tortillas, 6enchiladas et je me réfugie sur les yaourts...

"Que t'arrive t'il Hermione, tu t'es disputé avec ton petit copain?" Me dit mon père en rigolant à moitié..."Attention, tu vas grossir et il ne voudra plus te parler" Il n'a jamais pris mon "flirt" Comme il dit... enfin mon histoire avec Drago très au sérieux et franchement, ces commentaires sur mon poids... c'est dégueulasse...

Moi, je me réfugie direct dans ma chambre... Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas tout compris à la scène mais ça n'est pas très grave... Je mets ma musique à fond et ferme ma porte à clef... Même si c'est inutile car mes parents ne montent jamais me voir... Le deuxième étage doit être trop haut pour eux...

Je me sens lourde... Ce que j'ai mangé me pèse... Je vais dans ma salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir: C'est moi ou je suis toute bouffi? Non, il faut que j'élimine tous ce que j'ai mangé vite fait... Une seule solution s'impose: Les toilettes... Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant mais je n'ai pas le choix... Si seulement mon amour pour Malefoy pouvait s'en aller en même temps que la nourriture... Il ne resterai plus que la haine...

Ca y est, j'ai fini... Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça... mais L'amour est toujours là, bien présent... impossible à effacer... J'entends le téléphone sonner dans ma chambre, à côté de la salle d'eau... C'est Ginny, je le sais... je le sens. Je ne veux pas répondre, je me sens sale. Il faut que je prenne une douche de toute urgence. Le répondeur va se mettre en route de toute façon et mes parents ne peuvent pas répondre: Ce n'est pas leur ligne.

Une fois ma douche prise, je me mets en pyjama. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette nuit là, je ne fis aucun rêve, et aucun cauchemar... Contrairement à d'habitude...


	2. Le lendemainCollège

**Chapitre 2:**

**Le lendemain... Collège…**

Mon réveil sonna à six heures et demi, Ce n'est que là que je me souvins que l'on était pas le week-end et que, forcément, je devais aller en cours... C'est donc en catastrophe que je préparais mon sac et que je pris ma douche... Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne déjeunai pas car je ne me sentais encore pas bien suite au dîner d'hier...

Je sortis de chez moi à sept heures trente, prête et maquillé... J'allais chez Gin, puis, ensemble, nous avons étaient cherché Pansy, Harry, Luna et Neville. Enfin toute la bande quoi... Ils sont d'ailleurs étonnés de me voir:

"Tiens, tu ne vas pas au collège avec Drago aujourd'hui? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu avec nous...

-Lui et moi, on est plus ensemble..."

J'étais tellement bouleversé que je ne sentis pas le ton de reproche dans la voix de Luna... Je fus bien la seule... vu le regard que lui a lancé Gin... C'est vrai que je ne traîne plus beaucoup avec eux depuis quelque temps... Les vertiges de l'amour peut-être... Enfin, du moins dans un sens...

Arrivé devant le collège, un ami de Drago, Blaise je croix, se mit devant moi:

"Eh! La BAB, ça te dirai de venir chez moi ce soir? Après la moitié de mecs de troisième et de seconde, ça devrait pas te poser de problème...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ok?

-Je t'appelle comme tu veux, tu préfère pute? Après tout, j'ai du fric...

-Connard"

Je continuai mon chemin et les filles me rattrapèrent. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole:

"Bon, il est où lui? Que je lui refasse le portrait un peu...

-Je ne sais pas, Sûrement en train de se réveiller, comme d'hab. ...

-Dit, Hermione, ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'il à dit?" Commença Pansy...

"Tu veux dire quoi par-là?

-Bin, tu n'as pas couché avec autant de type quant même? Si?

-Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu ne me connais pas... Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille qui saute tous ce qui a une queue?

-Non, c'est juste que...

-Que tu préfère croire un type plutôt que moi... Ok, je comprends... bye.

-Hermione, Attend!" Mais je n'écoutais plus... Je ne sais même pas qui me parlait à ce moment là... Mais ce n'était pas Pansy, j'en étais sure...

Le reste de la matinée se passa assez bizarrement: Pour la première fois de ma vie, je séchais les cours...

Moi, la petite élève modèle, allait bientôt être collé pour absentéisme! Une première, je dois l'avouer... A la place, je déambulai dans les rues du centre ville... C'est la que je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange: Je passai devant un ado d'à peu près 16ans qui fumait... Il devait sécher, comme moi. Et, j'ai eu envie de fumer moi aussi... Avant d'avoir eu le temps de me remettre, j'étais déjà en train de m'approcher de lui...

"Salut.

-Heu... Salut...

-Tu t'appelle comment?

-Ron, et toi?

-Hermione...

-Je peux m'incruster?

-Si tu veux, il y a deux la place...

-Cool...

-...

-Dit, t'en a pas une pour moi?" Dis-je en montrant la cigarette...

"Si, tiens." Il me tendit le paquet... j'en prit une, la mis dans la bouche, et il me l'alluma.

Je prit une taffe, et me mis à tousser d'une force... C'était horrible... On aurait dit que l'on me mettait des cendres chaudes dans la bouche... Mais, au bout de la troisième, je ne toussais plus...

"Première cigarette?

-Oui, c'est évident...

-C'est clair que ça passe pas inaperçu... Mais ça va, il y a pire...

-Ah bon, qui?

-Moi... A ma première, j'ai toussé comme un malade durant toute la cigarette..."

Il commençai à bien me plaire lui...

"T'a quel âge?

-Bientôt 16... Et toi?

-15 et demi...

-Ca va, on à quasiment le même âge... Dit moi, pourquoi tu sèches?

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je sèche?

-Tu as ton sac de cours et il est 10heures moins quart...

-Gagné... J'ai... comment dire... Chopé une sale réputation à cause de mon ex et je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller en cours dans ces conditions. En plus, certaines de mes cops croient à cette réputation...Et toi?

- Oh, rien de spécial, j'aime pas l'école...

-Ok... Tu vas dans quel collège sinon?

-Jules Lagneau... Pourrave je te l'accorde...

-Non, il y a pire: Il y a le privé...

-T'es dans le privé?

-Oui

-Tu vas te faire trucider si tu sèche alors!

-Et alors...

-Bonne réponse..."

On continua à discuté jusque midi... Heure à laquelle il devait rentrer chez lui...

"Bon, je vais retourner au collège...

-C'est la pause pourtant...

-Oui, mais pas quand tu manges à la cantine...

-Ah, dans ce cas...

-Dis, ça te dirai de venir me chercher à 17heures? Je finis à cette heure là...

-Oui, pourquoi pas... On continuera à discuter comme ça..."

On a échangé nos numéros de portable et je repartis au collège... Beaucoup mieux que lorsque j'en suis parti...

Malheureusement, le principal m'interpella à l'entrée...

"Mademoiselle Granger... Dans mon bureau s'il vous plait..."

Merde! Saleté de poisse! Je pue la cigarette en plus... Enfin bon, normalement, il ne peut pas me pénaliser pour ça, je n'étais pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement...

"Pourriez-vous me dire ou vous étiez ce matin?

-...

-Bien, je vois que vous avez perdu la parole... C'est dommage...

-...

-Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous allez avoir comme punition... Bien entendu, vous êtes collé, cela va sans dire... samedi après midi de 14heures à 18heures...

-Bien... Je peux aller manger, j'ai faim...

-Attendez quelques secondes... Ce matin, vous avez également loupé le spectacle des sixièmes, donc, pour vous punir, vous devrez faire des TIG(NDA: Travaux d'intérêts généraux) au sein de l'établissement... durant 4heures...

-C'est injuste!

-Vous pouvez sortir et allez manger maintenant..."

Le con! C'est injuste! De toute façon, le spectacle des sixièmes se résume à un chant et une danse... je le sais, je l'ai fait et je l'ai vu deux fois...

Bon, aller, maintenant, cantine...

Je n'ai pas pu manger... J'ai essayé mais rien ne passait... Je m'étais installé toute seule et personne n'est venu me voir... mes "amies" sont resté à leurs tables... et les garçons ne sont pas demi-pensionnaires...

Néanmoins, ça ne m'a pas empêché de passer un moment horrible... Moi, devant cette assiette qui ne désemplissait pas... L'horreur... Je l'ai jeté... Je ne pouvais pas... Ca me dégoûtais...

L'après midi, c'étais pire... Je n'arrêtais pas de recevoir des mots du style: "Eh la pute, retourne sur ton trottoir!"

A la récréation, Ginny est venu me voir mais elle est vite repartie...

"Tu pus le tabac Hermione, ce n'est pas toi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne peut pas être toi... On ne peut pas changer en aussi peu de temps... Regarde toi, hier, l'école s'était tout pour toi et tu détestais le tabac...

-La preuve est là... Je suis beaucoup mieux comme ça d'ailleurs...

-Je ne te crois pas..."

Le seul point positif, c'est que Ron était là à la sortie... On est reparti ensemble, en fumant et en parlant, presque main dans la main...


	3. Les confrontations adoparents

**Chapitre 3:**

**Les confrontations ado/parents, c'est jamais de tout repos**

En rentrant chez moi, avec Ron, je me suis arrêter au tabac... Après tout, je n'allais pas lui taxer ses cigarettes toute ma vie!

D'ailleurs, ce retour chez moi a été le plus long de toute mon histoire... On a fait tellement de détour que personne ne pourrai nous suivre... même moi, je suis sure que je n'arriverai pas à refaire le chemin en sens inverse si je le voulais... C'est pour dire!

Le jour où j'aurai du me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi, je traîne... C'est clair que si ma mère tombe sur le message que le principal a sûrement laissé sur son répondeur, je suis morte... Choper une colle c'est une chose, mais être interdite de sortie, s'en est une autre... Surtout que Ronald m'a invité à une super teuf demain soir... C'est le moment de lui cirer les godasses à ma darone! Il était trop craquant quand il me l'a proposé...

"Dit Hermy, ça te dirai de venir à un teuf chez moi demain? On sera qu'un petit comité et mes parents ne seront pas là...

-Petit comité comment?

-Il n'y aura que mes amis les plus proche... Et les plus... comment dire... apte à s'éclater.

-Ok, ça marche.

-Cool, mais tes darons, ça va pas leurs poser de problèmes?

-T'inquiète, le lèche-botte, c'est mon rayon.

-Cool! Alors à demain"

Merde, j'avais pas vu qu'on était déjà devant chez moi(bin quoi, c'est pas très long une heure trente pour 500m, si?)... Ce que je voulais de toute mes forces, c'était l'embrasser... Mais, au moment ou je me décidai, l'image de Drago est apparue dans mon esprit... Et je me suis souvenu de ceux que peuvent faire les dégâts de l'amour...

"A demain..." Lui dis-je en sortant mes clefs et en les mettant dans la serrure...

"Il y a personne chez toi?

-Ma mère va bientôt rentrer...

-Ok, un conseil, va t'asperger de parfum parce qu'avec tous ce qu'on à fumer, on empeste...

-Oui, j'y avais pas pensé, merci.

-De rien, c'est l'habitude... allez, à plus !

-A plus"

Première mission, je file sur le répondeur...

"Vous avez trois nouveaux messages..."

" Bonjour, monsieur Foucault à l'appareil, principal du collège de votre fille... Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que votre fille, Hermione, n'avait pas assisté au cours de ce matin. Je vous serai gré de prendre possession de ce message le plus vite possible. Merci et mes excuses de vous avoir dérangé"

Il a vraiment un balai dans le cul ce type! C'est pas possible... En fin bref, "effacer" me semble une bonne option...

"Allô, chérie, c'est maman... Je sais que j'aurai du t'appeler sur ta ligne, mais je ne me souviens jamais du numéro... C'était juste pour te dire de te préparer parce que, à 19h30, on passe te prendre pour aller au restaurant... Sois prête."

Cool, ça va changer du mexicain...

"Et met une robe, nous n'allons pas au Mac Do!"

Non mais c'est pas vrai, une robe! Ils m'emmènent ou comme ça? Au douze étoiles? Enfin bref, mission lêche-cul en perspective, je vais me préparer bien comme il faut...

D'abord, une bonne douche pour dire ne pas puer la cigarette... puis, trouver une bonne cachette pour, justement, mes garos... Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis prête à 19h15... Un vrai miracle!

Ma robe noire moule parfaitement ou il faut et mes cheveux brun relevé laissent entre-apercevoir ma nuque... On pourrait presque dire que je suis joli... Si, bien sur, on fait abstraction de ce visage hideux...

Nous, les ados, on a toute des complexes il parait... moi, je n'en ai pas, je ne suis que réaliste... Je sais que ces yeux marrons seraient beaux, sans cette horrible paire de lentilles, que mon nez ressemble à une grosse patate écrasée et que ma bouche à des ressemblances avec celle d'un bouledogue... enfin bref, tout pour qu'un garçon tombe amoureux de toi... Non, ne pleure pas Hermione, ne pleure pas! Tu as déjà assez pleuré à cause de ce connard! Et puis, de toute façon, il ne me mérite pas, il parait... D'après Ron... Donc, je le crois...

Tiens, voila ma darone qui se ramène... je la vois à travers la fenêtre...

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue!

-Une robe maman...

-Ca, je le vois... Mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle est inapproprié pour un repas avec les maires de la région?

-QUOI? Mais je croyais que l'on ne dînait que tous les trois moi...

-A l'origine, oui... Mais ton père a décidé que... Et puis je ne vais pas te faire un dessin... Montes vite te changer... Mets la robe que ta grand-mère t'as offerte.

-Pardon! Mais elle est hideuse cette robe!

-Elle est très jolie, au contraire..."

Mission lèche botte... MISSION LECHE BOTTE! Ne craque pas Hermione, ne craque pas... 3heures de supplice pour une nuit de folie...

"Je reviens..."

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, me voila affublé d'une robe blanche et bleu, style mémé(Vous savez, les robe toute larges en triangle...) Et en route pour le restaurant gastronomique le plus cher de toute la Lorraine... Au moins, je n'aurai pas à me forcer de manger, les parts sont minuscules ici. Malgré le fait de ne rien avoir mangé depuis 24heures, je n'ai pas faim du tout... c'est très bizarre... Bon, allez: Déconnexion durant toute la durée du repas... Je serai trop occupé à dormir...

C'était horrible! En même temps, il fallait s'en douter... Vingt hommes qui discutent politique et sa mère à une même table, il n'y a pas pire... Par contre, j'avais raison sur un point: J'ai quasiment rien mangé... En entrée, c'était Potage du chef... Soit deux bouts de carottes cuite qui se battent en duel et trois cuillérées de soupe... Le plats, C'était un minuscule de chez minuscule tournedos accompagné de trois grains de riz, et pas de desserts(J'avais plus faim... Une chance que ma mère elle, crevait la dalle...

Nous voila rentrés... Je vais attaquer direct avec demain...

"Maman, demain, je peux aller à une fête? On sera samedi, donc pas cours après demain...

-C'est chez qui?

-Chez R.. Rama, une copine à moi..."

Il vaut mieux pas commencé par le fait que c'est un mec...

"Je ne la connais pas, et c'est quoi ce prénom?" Entrée de mon père...

"Moi non plus..." Enfonçage de ma mère...

Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu...

"Elle est sénégalaise. C'est normal, elle est nouvelle et ne connaît pas grand monde... Elle fait une fête pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde... Je peux y aller? Après, je dormirai chez elle...

-Mouais... Si ton père est d'accord, c'est bon pour moi...

-Elle a des frères cette Rama?

-Non, elle est fille unique...

-Ses parents seront là au moins?

-Bien sur! Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu jeune pour faire une fête sans parents, non?

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller... mais je t'amène par contre...

-Le problème, c'est que tu seras pas rentré, ça commence à 18heures...

-Bon, alors dans ce cas... tu n'y va pas!

-QUOI! Mais c'est dégueulasse!

-Ne me parle pas comme ça!

-Je te parle comme je veux, c'est ma bouche!

-Et moi, je suis ton père."

Vieux connard de merde! De toute façon, je ferai le mur... Pensais-je en montant les escaliers...

J'allais appeler Ginny pour tout lui raconter quand je me souvins que l'on était fâchées... Je pris donc mon portable et appelai Ronny...

"Et, comment ça va?

-Moyen, je viens de m'engueuler avec mon daron... à part ça, ça baigne...

-Tu viens quant même demain?

-Bien sur, je fais le mur..., il y a pas moyen que je loupe ça... Par contre, je pourrai dormir chez toi?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir beauté, mais on va pas beaucoup dormir tu sais...

-Comment ça?

-La fête va se terminer le matin je pense... Ca te pose pas de problème au moins?

-Non, pas du tout... au contraire, c'est super...

-Cool... Alors à demain..."

Il avait une voix space dit donc... Je me demande ce qu'il avait pris... Je lui demanderai peut-être demain...

Non mais c'est pas vrai, quelqu'un monte les escaliers... MES escaliers! Une première...

"Hermione

-Oui?

-Tu te douteras qu'après ce que tu viens de dire à ton père, tu es privée de sortie durant un mois...

-QUOI? Mais c'est pas juste, c'est lui qui a commencé...

-Oh, arrête tes gamineries!

-Quoi! Non, j'arrêterai pas! Il m'a forcé à aller à ce stupide repas et maintenant il m'oblige à rester cloîtrée ici, sans vie sociale... Je le déteste!

-Bon, je te laisse ruminé ça... Mais pense que ton argent de poche, c'est lui qui te le donne... Allez, à demain ma chérie...

-M'appelle plus comme ça...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça m'énerve beaucoup...

-Bien..."

Et elle repartis... Moi, je mit mon verrou et ma musique à fond... Je cherchai une paire de ciseaux pour arracher cette stupide robe... Quant je tombais sur beaucoup mieux... une lame de rasoir.. Très pratique pour se défouler... Une question stupide m'avait traversé l'esprit tout à coup... Ca fait mal de se couper avec une lame de rasoir?

Ni une, ni deux, j'essayai sur mon avant bras... Et, mais c'est que ça fait du bien ça... Vas y, prends ça daron de merde! Merde, ça commence à beaucoup saigner là, quand même... Comment on fait pour arrêter ça! Allez mémoire, bosse un peu! Ah oui, pressez la plaie très fort avec un linge propre...

Une serviette fera l'affaire...

Ouf! C'est enfin arrêter... Maintenant, ça fait des entailles c'est assez joli je trouve... Enfin, artistique quoi...

Oula... un vertige... Je crois que j'ai perdu pas mal de sang en fait... Il faut que je m'allonge.. Je croix que c'est mon lit là... Ca fera l'affaire...

Et je sombrai dans l'inconscience... Alors que ma musique d'ETHS emplissait encore toute la pièce...


	4. Une fête tant attendue

**Chapitre 4: **

**Une fête tant attendue... **

J'ouvre un oeil... puis les deux... Oh, le mal de crâne! Où est ce que je suis? Par terre, dans une maison inconnu pour le moment... Bon, on verra ça plus tard... Pour le moment, il faut que je me souvienne ce qui c'est passé...

Je me réveille enfin sur mon canapé et la musique braille toujours.. J'essaye de me relever à l'aide de mon bras mais c'est une très mauvaise idée... Il me lance trop, c'est pas possible... Les blessures se sont réouverte pendant la nuit et il y a du sang sur le canapé ainsi que sur moi... Je ressemble à Carrie, de Stephen King, le soir où elle est en tenue de bal et où elle reçoit du sang de cochon sur la tête... à la différence près que moi j'ai une vieille robe déchiré et que je ne vais pas tuer tout le monde... enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas...

Une bonne douche m'aide à reprendre mes esprits... Puis, je descends... Mes parents sont déjà parti, il y a un mot sur le frigo:

"La prochaine fois que tu n'es pas contente, fais le en silence... La musique à fond toute la nuit, C'est idéal pour les voisins en colère... PAPA"

Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire de toute façon... Je serai contente si ça l'avait empêché de dormir...

Quoi? Il est déjà midi! J'ai fait le tour du cadran en dormant! Ca m'était jamais arrivé ça... J'ai un peu faim, je pense que je vais manger un petit truc... Il y a quoi dans le frigo? De la salade, des yaourts... encore des yaourts... oh, un gâteau au chocolat... Ca m'intéresse... une bouchée... une deuxième... une deuxième part... tout le gâteau... Oh non, pas encore! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter... Le yaourt... un, deux, quatre... Comment je fais pour ingurgiter tous ça moi? Je continu quand même... Il y a quoi dans la réserve... Des chips, parfait...

Oh, merde, ça remonte... Vite, les toilettes...

Voila, encore une crise... Heureusement que les darons étaient pas là... Ils auraient trop halluciné... Il faut que je range tous ça... il y a des chips et des pots de yaourts partout... sans compter les miettes de gâteau éparpillés ici et là... Un coup d'aspirateur plus tard, je remonte dans ma chambre... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'habiller... J'ai que des fringues moches dans mon armoire, et pas un seul string... Des fringues de gamines modèles... Je vais en ville, j'ai pas le choix...

Voila, j'ai refais ma garde-robe... Heureusement que j'avais pas encore dépensé mon argent de poche des deux derniers mois... Pour ce soir, j'ai trouvé LA tenue parfaite... Un pantalon en sky noir ainsi que un haut rouge moulant et décolleté, mais manche longue... Obligée...

Bon, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses: Maquillage et coiffure... Coiffure, aucun problème... Je relève mes cheveux bruns, que je boucle en anglaises... Pour le maquillage, c'est plus délicat... Je ne suis pas une pro et j'ai peur de me rater... Bon, je me lance... Allez, une base, du fond de teint, je laisse sécher...

C'est pas si dure que ça à mettre en fait, pourquoi tout le monde fait un fromage avec le fait que le fond de teint, c'est super dur à mettre? Une ombre à paupière mauve fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, le mascara, puis un trait d'eye liner... euh, peut être pas en fait.. Du crayon fera l'affaire... (Le pinceau semble pas m'aimer… je crois que je deviens un peu parano) Touche finale: le gloss...

Le vernis rouge sur les pieds et les mains ainsi que quelques ajouts de dernières minutes, puis...

Voila, je suis fin prête... J'ai encore quelques ratés de talons mais ça va... rien de très grave...

Me voila devant chez Ronny, je fais quoi, je sonne ou je rentre direct? Non, je sonne...

DRIIIING! (Nda: Sorry pour la sonnerie pourrave)

Qui m'ouvre, un gars que je connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam...

"Oula! T'es chaude toi...

-Oui, me touche pas ou tu va te brûler, pauvre con... Ron est là?

-Au fond..."

J'entrai et me dirigeai vers le fond quand on m'offrit une canette de bière...

Eh, mais c'est que c'est bon cette connerie! Pas dégueu du tout...

"Salut Ronny

-Eh, salut beauté... Tu es magnifique toi...

-Merci..."

Il fumait... Je sortais mon paquet et il m'alluma la mienne...

"Alors, il y a plein de gens ce soir, mais c'est pas la peine que tu saches leurs noms, dans deux heures, eux-même s'en souviendront plus..."

En effet, à peine une heure plus tard, la moitié des gens étaient totalement bourré... moi-même, j'étais un peu pompette... Il n'y a pas que la bière de bonne, la vodka, c'est pas mal non plus, surtout que j'avais rien dans l'estomac...

Un gars se mit sur la table et dit:

"Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer à la bouteille...

-Ouaiii, c'est vrai ça!" Tous le monde était unanime... Moi, je demandai à n'importe qui ce que c'était...

"Tu connais pas le jeu de la bouteille? Retourne en maternelle ma petite..."

Au moins, c'est clair... Mais, oui, je sais ce que c'est que le jeu de la bouteille, c'est juste que j'avais pas capté... De toute façon, je ne veux pas y participer... C'est juste un moyen pour tout le monde de savoir avec qui ils vont passer la soirée pour se peloter... voir plus. Je retourne dans le fond et allume une garo, bientôt rejointe par Ron et un pote à lui.

"Bon, les gamineries de s'embrasser sur la bouche, très peu pour nous... Je préfère prendre un pèt'... T'en veux un?

-Heu... Je sais pas trop...

-Allez, vas-y, fait pas ta chochotte...

-Je fais pas ma chochotte... C'est juste que j'ai pas envie ce soir...

-OK, comme tu veux... On t'oblige pas"

Le jeu de la bouteille fini, des 'couples' se sont formé... ils sont carment en train de se peloter par terre! Il n'y a pas assez de chambre ou quoi?

Pour ne plus voir ça, je reprends de la vodka...

Je sais pas trop combien de verre j'ai bu en tout. C'est tous ce que je me souviens... Bon, il faut que je rentre chez moi... Mes vieux vont s'inquiéter... Je n'ose même pas imaginé la tête qu'ils vont faire en me voyant.. Je suis pas démaquillé, j'ai la gueule de bois, je pue la clope et l'alcool... Enfin bref.. Je pense que je vais passer chez Ginny pour me réconcilier avec elle et profiter de son démaquillant... Oh, et puis non, après tout, qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de mes vieux!


	5. Et règlement de compte

**Chapitre 5 :**

… **Et règlements de compte**

OU ETAIT-TU PASSEE?" Voila la première chose qu'a dit mon père lorsque je suis rentrée...

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue?" Et là, c'est ma mère...

"Alors, où étais-tu passer durant cette nuit?

-A la fête dont tu voulais injustement me priver...

-Mais... " Il avait senti mon haleine et mes vêtements...

"TU EMPESTE L'ALCOOL! ET LE TABAC!

-Possible..."

PAF... Une gifle de mon père... tellement forte que je me retrouve par terre... Dur ce début de journée, vraiment...

Je me relève, et...

PAF... Et une deuxième, de ma mère cette fois... moins forte néanmoins...

"Tu es habillée et maquillée comme une pute, ma pauvre fille...

-Merci maman, tes compliments me font toujours plaisir...

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère!

-Et alors, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire, papa? Me frapper, encore une fois? Me priver de sortie? Ca n'a pas vraiment marché je crois..."

Il devint rouge pivoine et me dit...

"Plus d'argent de poche, tu es privée de sortie, tu dois rester dans ta chambre quand tu n'es pas en cours. Et je reprends ta chaîne hi-fi..."

Perso j'en ai rien à foutre de tous ce qu'il a dit, parce que, l'argent, je peux lui piquer, Pour les sorties, ils sont si souvent là qu'ils ne verront que dalle... Mais ma chaîne hi-fi, ça, ça se fait pas! De quel droit il ose me faire ça!

Je ne peux plus entendre leurs conneries et je monte dans ma chambre... Je ferme le verrou... IL EST OU MON VERROU! Pas moyen, je redescends...

"OU EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU MON VERROU!

-Ce verrou, tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Si, Si j'en ai besoin!

-Cite-moi un besoin vital et je te le remets, si, bien sur, je trouve qu'il est réel..."

J'ai bien envie de lui dire: C'est pour que tu te pointes pas dans ma chambre quand je fais des trucs qui te fera faire une attaque... mais ça n'aurai pas marché...

Je remonte donc dans ma chambre pour la deuxième fois... Il a déjà enlevé la chaîne ce gros con! Enfin bref...

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai vraiment une tête horrible... Mon mascara à coulé et mon fond de teint à viré au jaune... Pas l'idéal... Allez, démaquillage et douche vite fait puis je m'endors sur mon lit, comme une masse...

Je me réveille vers cinq heures du mat', J'ai donc dormi presque 15h! Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais je suis pas net de ce côté là moi... Enfin bref, On est déjà lundi, j'ai pas fait mes devoirs... Enfin, c'est pas très grave... Au pire, je me ferai coller...

Ce qui me gène le plus, c'est que je n'ai plus aucuns amis au bahut... Donc, soit je m'en fait des nouveaux... Les poufs m'accepterai peut être, qui sait? Mais bon, avant de faire des plans sur la comète, si j'essayai de me réconcilier avec Gin, Harry, Neville et Luna? Pansy peut crever après ce qu'elle m'a dit... C'est un bon plan, non? Je vais d'abord voir ça...

7h: Me voila prête... Je porte un jean taille basse blanc et un string rouge qui dépasse à peine... En haut, un manche longue moulant et dénudé au niveau des épaules... Ainsi que ma veste en cuir noire... Je suis maquillé et mes cheveux sont détachés sur mes épaules: Une vraie pouf... Après tout, je n'arriverai pas à enlever cette réputation, autant l'assumer... Je me ferai moins huer...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais si je descends trop tôt, mon connard de daron va me demander de me changer, et il en ai pas question...

Bon, c'est parti... J'ai mon sac, mes shoes, il y a plus qu'a descendre vite fait et à filer dehors le plus vite possible... Facile.

J'entend mon père hurler mais je suis déjà loin, il y a pas moyen qu'il me rattrape, surtout qu'il est en pyjama rayé... J'arrive devant le collège en même temps que le groupe... Je tente une approche

"Salut, ça va bien les filles?"

Elle me regarde toutes avec des yeux de merlans frits... QUOI? C'est pas comme si je m'étais fait gonfler les lèvres ou les seins...

"Hermione, j'adore ton... style.

-Merci Luna...

-Tu crois pas qu'on va te prendre pour une tapineuse?

-Pas plus que toi Gin..."

Je me tire vers les poufs, qui me regarde assez bizarrement en premier lieux... C'est clair que quand tu passe deux ans dans la même classe qu'une fille coincé et qui sait pas se saper, et que tout à coup tu vois CA... il y a une différence...

"Salut

-Euh, salut

-Parvati, où est ce que tu as eu ton fute?

-A Paris...

-Cool, il est trop stylé...

-J'aime bien le tien aussi, il est neuf?

-Oui, j'ai refait ma garde robe... L'autre, elle était naze.

-C'est clair... Sans vouloir te vexer..

-Tu me vexe pas, au contraire, Dean... C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, non?

-C'est ça..."

"HERMIONE!"

Oh non, pas lui!

"J'ai pas envie de te parler Drago...

-Tu ressemble trop à une BAB la, c'est clair...

-Oui, c'est les bruits qui courent, tu le sais pas? je croyais, puisque c'est toi qui les as lancés...

-A propos de ça, il faut que je t'explique un truc...

-Casses-toi!

-Attends..

-Elle t'a dit de te casser, ok?" Mes nouveaux amis. Merci!

"Moi, je vais te dire un truc, elle à pas l'air d'une BAB, mais d'une meuf qui sais se saper... contrairement à d'autre... tels que toi. Et, au moins, elle dit les choses en face... contrairement à toi également. Alors maintenant, casse-toi avant que je t'explose." Merci beaucoup Dean, je te revaudrais ça...

Il est parti sans demander quoi que se soit... Faut dire que Dean et un peu... comment dire, baraqué...

"T'es sorti avec ce mec?

-Malheureusement oui... "

Je m'intégrai vite au groupe... Mieux que je ne l'avais pensé, je dois l'avouer...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Saloperie de sonnerie! C'est déjà l'heure d'aller en cours... Bon, on se dirige tous vers la salle et on commence à suivre à moitié le cours physique... Barbant à souhait... Mais le pire reste à venir... Je le crains...


	6. A quoi ressemble une salle de perm?

**Chapitre 6:**

**A quoi ressemble une salle de perm?**

A quoi ressemble une salle de perm? Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce stupide cours de français...

Une salle de perm, les collégiens y passent beaucoup de temps généralement... qu'un prof soit absent ou que la cantine soit en retard, les pions trouvent toujours un moyen de nous y foutrent... Ils doivent aimer ça, ça doit être leurs moyens jouir, d'envoyer des pauvres petits collégiens s'emmerder en perm alors que dehors il fait beau...

Moi, en trois ans et demi, jamais je n'avais été en perm... Je me demande bien pourquoi... On me disait toujours d'aller au CDI... Tous ça parce que j'étais une fille modèle qui aimait lire... C'est vraiment pourri comme image ! Quand je pense que ce matin, j'ai découvert le monde de la perm! Et tous ça à cause de Mme Mac Gonnagal!

Début du cours de français, personne ne se dépêche de rentré dans la salle... La prof s'impatiente, ça se voit... On dirai que tous le monde sent la catastrophe qui va se produire si on ne met pas le turbo... Il faut dire que Mac Go est assez... susceptible dans son genre... Les colles, très peu pour elle, les devoirs supplémentaires, ça c'est son truc!

Tout le monde s'installe, la prof dit son supiternel "asseyez-vous" alors que la moitié des élèves le sont déjà, ça doit être un truc de prof, de dire des choses inutiles, non?

Enfin, elle commence son cours... On corrige les exercices que l'on est censé avoir fait durant le week end... Je sens qu'elle va m'interroger, je le sais parce qu'elle me déteste, c'est pas nouveau... Et dès qu'il y a un truc à faire, c'est pour ma pomme... Enfin, elle à peut être changée durant le week end...

"Hermione, question 6 s'il te plaît."

Et bien non, les miracles n'existent pas dans le monde des profs...

"Euh..."

Vite, pitié, quelqu'un me prête sa feuille? Je n'ai pas d'amis tout à coup... Bon, la solution de facilité, c'est le seul moyen de m'en sortir

"Je ne l'ai pas fait...

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Mais j'avais fait toute les autres par contre...

-Quel dommage que ce soit la dernière que l'on ai pas corrigée que, précisément, tu n'as pas faite...

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'était la plus dure quand même!

-Toutes les questions étaient très simple, n'importe quel élèves auraient pu les faire... A part si, bien sur, il n'a pas fait ses devoirs... Apportes-moi ta feuille s'il te plaît."

Merde, j'ai même pas pris la correction... Bon, tant pis, j'assume

Je lui apporte et la regarde dans les yeux... Si elle prend sa pour un affront, tant mieux! Non, mais je rêve! Elle soutient mon regard! Ah, ça y est, elle la lâchée, Elle fait style de regarder la feuille mais, de toute façon, je connais déjà la "sentence"...

"Qui est délégué ici?

-Moi madame."

Harry a levé le doigt...

"Bien, tu accompagnes ta camarade en permanence s'il te plait... Va récupérer tes affaires Hermione... Et tu me feras le plaisir de faire tes devoirs à partir de maintenant..."

Je retournais dans le fond de la classe remettre mon classeur et ma trousse dans mon nouveaux sac... Un Sac à main noir, ça fait mieux que le sac à dos bleu que j'avais avant... Et sorti de la classe avec un de mes anciens amis...

C'est lui qui parla le premier...

"Pourquoi t'as pas fait tes devoirs?

-Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps...

-En tout un week end?

-Oui, j'ai une vie en dehors de l'école moi, monsieur!

-Pas depuis longtemps alors... Tu te souviens la semaine dernière comment tu avais été au cours de français?

-Malheureusement oui...

-Tu avais presque failli pleurer car tu avais mal fait ton exercice... Et là, tu te fais virer de cours et tu souris...

-Et alors?

-Ce n'est pas toi... Je le pense vraiment...

-Tu pense ce que tu veux... Moi, en tout cas, je vais en perm, vu qu'on est arrivé..." Je rentrais dans la salle de perm alors que Harry s'en aller...

Vanessa, la pionne qui s'en occupe le lundi matin semble surprise de me voir... Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ou un truc qui arrive de loin...

"Tu as un papier à me donner Hermione?

-Oui, une sortie exceptionnelle de cours...

-La tienne?

-Oui, il y a personne d'autre je crois...

-Bien, alors va t'asseoir et sors du travail..."

Je m'assois mais il faudrait me payer cher pour travailler... Je préférai examiner la perm à la place...

Des murs blancs... Comme dans un hôpital... Par terre, autant de boulettes de papier et de saletés qu'il y a de chaises défoncées et de graffitis sur les tables... Très accueillant tous ça dit donc... Non?

J'aurai du venir plus souvent ici moi...

Les élèves sont peu nombreux... Il n'y a que des renvoyés de cours on dirait... Mais personne que je connais... Pas de bol... Je passe le reste de l'heure à examiner chaque personne présente... Il y a un sixième qui se fait charrier par le troisième qui a dut passer plus de temps en perm qu'en cours depuis trois ans... Quelques cinquième, des quatrièmes... Encore deux ou trois sixième... et moi... A nous tous, on fait autant de bruit qu'un marteau piqueur dans un chantier... Vanessa désespère mais ne dit rien pour remettre le calme... Après faut pas s'étonner si les profs ont une mauvaise opinion de la salle de perm!

A la sonnerie, je suis une des dernières sorties... Décidément, j'aime cet endroit, il faut vraiment que je revienne un de ces quatre...

La récré... Je retournai avec mon nouveau groupe d'ami... Ils ont l'air de m'apprécier en plus... En me voyant arriver, Parvati dit:

"C'était bien la perm?

-Mieux que ce que je croyais... Et le cours de français alors?

-Je me suis chopé un travail supplémentaire à faire pour demain...

-Sorry pour toi Dean, non, en fait c'est pas vrai..."

Ca y est, il me fait la tronche... enfin pas pour de vrai...

"T'en fait pas... C'est sûrement pas si dur que ça à faire...

-Non, mais elle me fait chier cette prof... Elle pouvait pas me coller plutôt?

-Le jour ou Gonnagall collera un élève, il pleuvra des grenouilles...

-Oué, t'as raison... Au fait, la question 6, je pense que personne l'avait fait... Elle était vraiment dure...

-QUOI? Mais pourquoi elle m'a demandé de sortir alors? Si personne ne l'avait fait?

-C'est tombé sur toi...

-Grosse poufiasse de merde! Je vais la buter cette prof!

-Je croyais que tu aimais la perm...

-Oui, mais, de toute façon, je déteste la prof, alors ça défoule..."

Et on a passé le reste de la pause à se demander comment on pourrait la faire souffrir... L'écartèlement, la torture... tout y est passé... Et je me suis défouler, ainsi que Dean... Vous pouvez me croire!

Le reste de la journée s'est passé normalement... j'ai séché la cantine... J'ai préféré sortir...

Vers cinq heures, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Ron... Il me demandai si ça me disait qu'on se retrouve dans le parc... Bien sur, j'ai accepté, je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de le voir!

Donc, j'ai dit au revoir à Parvati, Dean et les autres... Et je suis parti poser mon sac chez moi avant de repartir...

Et maintenant, j'attends, COMME UNE GROSSE DEBILE! Non mais c'est pas vrai? Il m'a pas posé de lapin quand même! Il a pas osé! Bon, j'attends encore un peu et j'y vais... J'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Au moment ou je m'en aller, je le vois qui arrive, tranquille... Sans se presser. J'allume une cigarette... pour l'effet qui s'en fout qu'on lui ait posé une carotte d'une demi-heure...

"Salut beauté!

-Salut... Gars à peine en retard..

-Oui, mais je suis pas beaucoup en retard... Une demi-heure, ça va...

-Si tu le dis... Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne?

-Parce que j'ai trouvé de la bonne herbe et je voulais savoir si ça te disais... Cette fois"

Ces deux derniers mots veulent dire: "Si tu te dégonfles pas"... Je vais pas lui faire ce plaisir...

"Pourquoi pas... mais faut que je sois rentrée avant 20 heures, sinon mes darons vont hurler...

-Tu seras rentré bien avant... t'en fait pas... Viens"

Il m'emmena derrière une sorte de bosquet d'arbres... et sorti ses pèt'

"Je les aie déjà roulés...

-Quelle attention délicate..."

Il ne saisit pas la nuance et m'en tendis un... Je le pris et il me l'alluma...

Une bouffée, une autre... Eh! Mais c'est que c'est génial ça! Bien mieux que la cigarette… Mes problèmes avec Mac Go me font doucement rigoler... Tout est merveilleux ici! Je suis en train de planer ou quoi? C'est pas très important de le savoir... Le plus important c'est que je veux rester dans cet état le plus longtemps possible… Je regarde Ron...

Tiens, il est vachement mignon comme ça... Il a de belles lèvres en plus... Et si je les touchais? Oué, c'est une bonne idée... Avec le pouce... Il se laisse faire... J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et il se laisse toujours faire... Il participe même activement... C'est bon! Il embrasse mieux que Dray, ça c'est sur. On continu de s'embrasser et de s'emballer... Jusqu'a ce que je j'arrête de planer... Merde, je suis en train de faire quoi là? Merde merde merde! Je me suis foutu dans une galère là! Bon, allez, j'arrête... Je le repousse

"Eh, mais tu fais quoi?

-T'es redescendu?

-Ca me fait jamais perdre pieds...

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors?

-C'est toi qui m'as embrassé la première je te signale!

-Pourquoi t'as continué?

-Tu me plais, c'est tout...

-Ecoute, je suis pas prête pour une histoire... c'est trop tôt...

-Qui te dit une histoire? Moi, je te dis de passer du bon temps tous les deux...

-Pour ça non plus, je suis pas prête.. Désolée"

Et je tourne les talons et rentre chez moi... Je ne sais pas s'il me reparlera mais pour le moment, il faut que je rentre chez moi avant mes vieux parce que, sinon, ils seraient capables de me mettre des cours par correspondance... je les connais... T'imagines un peu l'horreur!


	7. Point de vue partagé

**Chapitre 7:**

**Point de vue partagé...**

POINT DE VUE DE RONALD WEASLEY

Une semaine... Une semaine, c'est court, non? Et bien je viens de passer la semaine la plus longue de toute ma vie...

Ca faisait une semaine, une semaine qu'elle m'avait embrassée, une semaine que je ne lui avais pas parlé... J'avais la rage... Je voulais même ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, c'est normal après tout... Elle m'avait allumée puis repoussé!

Mais je savais qu'IL allait m'appeler, je lui avais promis une nouvelle cliente, une fille qui était prête à tout essayé, du moment qu'on savait s'y prendre... Et elle n'était toujours pas là... IL devait être en colère... Et IL allait me le faire savoir... Je ne connaissais pas son nom... Juste un surnom que je devais utiliser: Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce surnom mais en tout cas; ça le rendait encore plus effrayant...

"Allô!

-Oui

-Elle est où ta nouvelle cliente?

-J'ai eu un problème avec elle... Je crois que je l'ai perdu.

-Et bien tu sais quoi, tu vas la retrouver... Et vite fait parce que sinon, ta dette, je vais pas l'oublier de sitôt et tu vas avoir affaire à quelqu'un contre qui tu n'as aucune chance... ok?

-Oui, je vais la ramener, ayez confiance..."

Bip bip bip

Bon, je n'ai pas le choix... je l'appelle

POINT DE VUE DE HERMIONE GRANGER

Je l'appelle ou pas? Voila la question que je me pose depuis que je suis sorti du parc... J'ai repris un semblant de vie, ne mangeant presque pas ou trop, traînant après les cours avec la bande de Parvati, mais me grouillant de rentrer avant que mes darons se pointent, fumant dès que je le pouvant et buvant dès que l'occasion se présentait... Je crois que je deviens un beau déchet en fait... Un déchet avec les bras décharnés et douloureux...

Mais la question elle reste la même, Va t'il me pardonner? Une semaine... Une semaine!

Attends, c'est mon portable? C'est le mien qui sonne? Oui! C'est lui!

"Allô?" Comme sa voix me manquait!

-Oui, c'est moi. Ecoute, je...

-Non, pas d'excuse... le mieux, c'est qu'on oublie ce qui c'est passé...

-Bon, ça me va...

-Cool, Cool"Il a une voix vraiment étrange... Comme s'il était pressé ou je sais pas quoi... Il reprit

"Ca te dit de passer chez moi à la fin de tes cours?

-Euh... Bien sur... pourquoi pas

-Cool, alors pointes-toi dès la fin de tes cours"

Il a raccroché, j'y crois pas! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut en fait? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut!

17h05 ...Me voila enfin chez lui... Je sonne

Il m'ouvre, qu'est ce qu'il m'a manqué!

"Salut, ça fait du bien de te voir.

-Je suis content que tu sois venue, tu entres?

-Oui, je vais pas rester là indéfiniment...

-Va dans le salon, j'arrive"

Dans son salon, il y avait quatre ou cinq personnes... Moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir m'expliquer, c'est totalement raté... Il arrive avec un plateau mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dessus...

"Ce soir les amis, c'est blanche pour tout le monde...

-Yes!" Décidément, tout le monde c'est ce que c'est, à part moi... Mais je ne reste pas dans l'ignorance plus longtemps quand je vois une fille qui s'approche du plateau et qui sniffe une barrette d'héro... Merde, dans quoi je me suis fourré! Faut que je m'en aille. L'alcool, le tabac, voir un joint, ça passe... Mais CA! Non, c'est pas pour moi...

"Ecoute, je crois que je vais m'en aller...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... ça" je désigne le plateau "C'est pas pour moi...

-Essaye au moins...

-Non, tu sais qu'on peut crever à cause de ça!

-Pas à petite dose...

-Même, je veux pas me lancer là dedans...

-Et bien casses-toi alors, trouillarde!"

Il avait hurlé... J'étais sur le bord des larmes... Il. il faut que je me ressaisisse

"Je ne suis pas une trouillarde!

-Prouves-le" Il avait tendu le bras vers le plateau de neige...

"Ca provoque quoi en fait?"J'avais peur, j'étais pétrifié.

" Tu te souviens du joint?

-Oui, c'était génial

-Là, c'est pareil mais en mieux..."

J'espère que c'est pas bien méchant... Je m'approche. Ron me tend une pipette et je me prépare...

"Attends, on va commencer par une demi-barre..."

Je sens la poudre qui s'infiltre dans mon corps... De nouveau, cette sensation de bien-être... Qu'est ce que c'est bien! Je me tourne vers un gars que je connais pas... Il est trop gnon lui! Avec ces beaux cheveux blond... Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est...

POINT DE VUE DE DRAGO MALEFOY

Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça elle... Mais je la connais... Je suis pas en mesure de réfléchir... J'ai juste envie de l'embrasser... Et de la baiser. Mes deux barrettes m'ont misent à neuf... Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse... Je ne me fais pas prier et continue...

Elle m'enlève ma ceinture... Je fais pareil avec son tee-shirt... Tout à coup, on nous sépare...

Un gars au cheveux roux me regarde avec pitié

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes toi?

-Ta tronche... Va coucher connard..."

Il se retourna vers Hermione, je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça en fait... J'écoute leur conversation, je suis pas en mesure de me battre...

POINT DE VUE DE RON

"Qu'est ce que tu fous Hermione?

-Je prends du bon temps...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, heureusement que j'ai rien pris ce soir parce que sinon, tu allais coucher avec un parfait inconnu...

-Je le connais, c'est un 'connu' pas un inconnu..." Elle rigole comme une tarée de son super jeu de mot...

-Ah oui, et c'est qui?

-Drago! Voyons, tu le reconnais pas? Ah bin non, je suis bête tu le connais pas..."Et elle rigole de plus belle...

"C'est LUI Drago!" Lui, mon pire ennemi, lui mon plus gros acheteur... le hasard fait vraiment mal les choses...

"Heu... bon, je vais te ramener chez toi, avant que tes parents rentrent...

-Mes parents? Mes parents! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de mes parents... Ils sont que dalles, si je veux, je les écrase comme... comme ça" Elle fait mine d'écraser quelque chose d'invisible avec son pied..."Oh, une bouillie de darons..."non mais c'est pas vrai... elle est totalement barrée...

Bon, je la tire de force et la ramène... Elle se débat, elle veut retrouver son 'Draguichounet', comme elle l'appelle... beuh, c'est pathétique... Enfin arrivé... Elle se met à pleurer... Au début, je crois que c'est une comédie pour son ex, mais je comprends, qu'en fait, c'est la deuxième partie, la moins sympa, de l'héro... Elle va passer une mauvaise nuit, et tous ça par ma faute... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je la mêle dans tout ça! Même si elle est vachement jolie quand elle pleure...

POINT DE VUE DE HERMIONE

Je suis qu'une merde! Un sous déchet! Un rejet de l'humanité. La preuve tout le monde me lâche... Drago, Ginny, Harry... Et maintenant Ron! Il est partie après m'avoir monté dans ma chambre... Et maintenant, je me rends compte de la vie que j'ai... Mon dieu, j'ai tout gâché! Tout!

J'aurai pu... Je sais pas... Peut être parler avec Drago au lieu de lui mettre un coup de pied quand il m'a plaqué... j'aurai peut être réussi à le convaincre qu'il m'aimait... Et je ne serais pas devenu ça! Un corps pollué et sale... Souillé... Enfin, un corps vide et sans âme...

Je ne suis plus que ça... un corps.

POINT DE VUE DE SA MERE

Il est tard, je monte voir si Hermy dort... Tiens, elle pleure... J'hésite à la réveiller mais je n'ose pas... Cette nuit, elle redevient ma petite fille, elle n'est plus l'ado à problème que décrit son principal...

Il nous a demandés de venir le voir il y a deux jours... Il nous a expliqués tous ce qu'elle faisait dans l'enceinte du collège... Elle sèche, se fait renvoyer de cours, devient insolente... Sent toujours la cigarette et ne va plus à la cantine

Nous sommes inquiet mais ignorons comment aborder le sujet... J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une grosse bêtise si on la braque... Alors on fait comme s'il n'y avait rien... Même le fait qu'elle ne mange rien, je fais comme si c'était normal... Mais, non, ce n'est pas normal que pendant trois jours elle n'avale rien, puis, que tout à coup, le frigo est vide... Je sais tout ce qu'elle fait...

Ce soir, elle est mon bébé, et je la berce...

Qu'est ce que c'est? Par la faible lumière de la lune, j'aperçois ses bras... MON DIEU!

Triste tableau cette nuit là dans la maison des Granger… Au rez-de-chaussée, un homme pleurait car il ne savait comment s'y prendre avec sa fille… Et, au deuxième étage, une mère pleurait, la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux, pleurant également…


	8. Première fugue

**Chapitre 8:**

**Première fugue... **

Où est ce que je vais aller maintenant? Je n'en sais rien... Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je ne le sais pas non plus... Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, pas après tous ce que je leurs aie dit... Je ne peux pas non plus aller chez Parvati ou Amélie... Je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre chez Ron... Il est mon dernier espoir... Même si je ne veux pas essayer de nouveaux trucs, si je dois le faire pour qu'il m'accepte, je le ferai. J'ai quelques économies, en plus. Comme ça il ne me rejettera pas parce que je ne peux pas payer. Il faut que je vous explique ce qui c'est passé... C'est vraiment horrible.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais encore un peu nauséeuse... Sûrement le contre coup... Je déteste Ron. Je déteste la merde qu'il refourgue. A cause de ça, j'ai failli recoucher avec Drago! Et il m'aurait sûrement rejeté, comme d'habitude... Je me lève doucement et je sens comme l'odeur du parfum de ma mère... Qui se dégage dans la pièce... bizarre...

Une fois dans la cuisine, je suis plus qu'étonné de ce que je vois, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment très étrange...

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là? Vous n'êtes pas au travail? On est quel jour?

-On est mardi et nous avons pris notre journée...

-MARDI! Mais il faut que j'aille en cours! Je suis à la bourre!

-Ca ne te gêne sûrement pas d'arriver en retard de toute façon...

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

-Rien, à part que depuis quelques semaines tu sèches les cours, que tu arrives quand ça te chante que tu réponds à tes professeurs... Que tu fumes!

-Comment tu sais tout ça!

-Ton proviseur nous a convoqué... Ca te va comme réponse?

-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre? De toute façon vous n'êtes jamais la, qu'est ce que ça change?

-Tu es notre fille et on s'inquiète pou toi... Et pour ta santé surtout...

-Qu'est ce que ma santé viens faire là dedans?

-Montres-nous tes bras.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Montres nous tes saletés de bras!"

Mon père s'était approché et avait tiré la manche de mon pull... Il s'écarta dès qu'il vit ce qu'il y avait en dessous...

"Tu es cinglé ma parole!

-Non, je suis juste une fille qui a manqué de soutien parental quand elle en avait le plus besoin."

PAF!

"De quel droit tu ose dire que nous n'étions pas là?

-Ce n'est pas dur, qui rentrent à des heures pas possible le soir et s'en va super tôt le matin? Qui ignore quelle notes j'ai eu à mes brevets blanc? Qui ne sais pas que depuis deux semaines mes amis m'ont tournées le dos? C'est moi peut être?"

RE-PAF venant de ma mère

-Ah oui, et qui se plaindrait si elle n'avait pas son argent de poche exorbitant le jour même, qui gueulerait si elle ne changeait pas de portable tous les six mois? C'est nous? Non, nous, on est là que pour payer tes caprices ma chère fille... Et si on ne travaillait pas, je peux te dire que tu n'aurai pas tous ça."

Et maintenant, elle chiale, non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'elle est susceptible! Une vraie mioche! Je préfère partir...

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je monte dans ma chambre, c'est bien la que je dois être quand je ne suis pas en cours, non?

-Justement, tu dois aller en cours.

-Je suis déjà en retard, si j'y vais maintenant, on va dire que j'arrive en cours quand je veux alors... A plus."

Je me dépêche de prendre mon plus grand sac et je bourre tous ce que je peux mettre dedans: Des fringues, du fric piqué dans le portefeuille de mes parents quelque jours plus tôt, mes clopes... Je crois que c'est bon. Il ne me manque rien. Maintenant, j'attends le bon moment... Je vais me préparer en attendant...

Qu'est ce que je m'emmerde... Mes parents se disputent en bas, je ne peux pas sortir, c'est évident... Je n'ai plus de musique... Enfin bref, rien pour passer le temps... Il faut que je me casse... Si je peux pas passer par la porte ni par le rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage et la salle de bain parentale s'impose.

La fenêtre de salle de bain donne sur le toit de la véranda... Et j'ai déjà sauté du toit de cette véranda au moins douze milles fois... Quand j'étais petite...

Ouf! Heureusement que j'ai maigri, sinon, jamais je ne serai passer par la minuscule fenêtre... allez, courage...

J'atterris par un roulé-boulé mais entière... C'est le principal je pense...

Je suis presque arrivé chez lui... Tous ce que j'espère, c'est que ses parents ne soit pas là... sinon, bonjour la cata... Allez, je sonne... On m'ouvre tout de suite, ça change...

"Salut Ron.

-Salut Hermignonne"

J'adore ce surnom, c'est mon grand-père qui m'appelait comme ça quand j'étais petite... Bizarrement, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il m'appelle par ce surnom... C'est zarbi!

"Je peux squatter chez toi pendant quelque temps?

-Autant de temps que tu veux, mes darons sont en voyage...

-Merci."

C'est trop bizarre que ses parents ne soit jamais, mais alors jamais là. Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas lui en parler maintenant, il pourrait me foutre dehors... Et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin...

Je lui ai donné toute mes économies en lui disant :

« Fait moi tout voir. »

Cette nuit la, il me fit essayer le Speed... J'ai eu vraiment peur car il me la injecter avec une seringue et que je déteste les piqûres... Mais maintenant, je me dis que ce n'est rien du tout comparé à ce qu'il y a après...

C'était comme si je galopais sur une étoile filante dans la voie lactée, mais en encore plus excitant... C'était magique.

J'ai dansé, dansé comme jamais je ne m'en serai senti capable... Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je n'étais plus moi... Je n'étais tellement plus moi que je me suis carrément mise avec lui… Au début je me disais que c'étais juste à cause de la drogue… Mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Tout me faisait craquer chez ce type : ses cheveux, sa voix, ses mains… Je suis tomber raide dingue de lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester là-bas... Tous ce que je sais, c'est que tous les jours, c'était une nouvelle drogue... Le LSD, L'héro, la coke, L'exta, les amphéts et même l'acide. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est l'acide que je préfère...

Ce qui a mis fin à nos superbes voyages, c'est les flics. Ils ont fait une descente et j'étais tellement pété que je n'ai pas pu fuir... Ron et moi avons été les deux seuls à être arrêter...

Maintenant, nous sommes là, dans cette magnifique cellule... En manque, en train de souffrir le martyr, et tout le monde s'en balance... Comme d'habitude.


	9. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Des retrouvailles mouvementées**

Moi, tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que ma mère s'est mise à pleurer en me prenant dans ses bras et que mon père n'osait même pas me regarder en face. Il avait peut-être honte de sa progéniture… Se serait justifier, je l'ai bien cherché après tout : Un sénateur qui a une fille délinquante et droguée, c'est pas bon pour les élections.

Après, c'est le trou noir, on m'a tout raconté: j'étais trop en manque pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait… Ils m'ont sorti de ma cellule mais Ron y est resté. Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis ce jour ou cette nuit là, de toute façon je ne cherche pas à savoir où il est : c'est à cause de lui que je suis descendu aussi bas. Mes parents ne m'ont pas ramené à la maison mais directement en centre de désintoxication. D'après eux, ça faisait presque cinq mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mes nouvelles, ils me croyaient morte, et s'attendaient chaque jour à recevoir un appel de la police leurs disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé mon cadavre au fond de la rivière. Aussi, lorsqu'on les a appelés, ils s'attendaient au pire, et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils sont venus me chercher dans cette cellule sordide.

Voilà maintenant deux mois que cela c'est passé et je sors de la clinique demain matin. Je suis heureuse mais j'ai peur en même temps : Je n'ai plus d'amis et je suis une ancienne droguée : Ca me fait deux raisons de craindre mon retour chez moi et en cours… Mais ce qu'il me fait le plus peur, c'est Ron, je sais qu'il va chercher à me retrouver, où que je sois. Je vais devoir me montrer ferme et ne pas le laissé s'expliquer, parce que je sais que s'il me parle, je retomberai dans ses bras… et indubitablement dans la drogue : Et il n'en est pas question! Plutôt mourir que de reprendre de cette merde. Mais pourtant, je l'aime ! Il m'a permis d'oublier Drago et rien que pour ça je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Si seulement il n'y avait pas de drogue dans cette histoire, ce serait un véritable rêve !

De plus, huit mois se sont écoulés depuis ma fugue, l'été touche à sa fin et, bien que j'aie changé d'avis par rapport au cours par correspondance, mes parents veulent que je continue une scolarité normale : C'est à dire que je retourne au collège pour une deuxième année de troisième. J'espère que tous les gens que je connaissais l'année dernière sont passés en seconde et que je n'aurais pas à subir leur regard accusateur et plein de pitié.

« Ca va aller ma chérie, courage !

-…

-A ce soir.

-Oui c'est ça. »

C'est dingue ce que j'avais envie de sortir de chez moi ce matin… Je serais volontiers restée dans mon lit ! Bon, dans 150 mètres je serais devant…

Et voilà, retour à la case départ, devant le collège privé de Metz… Je crois que je ne sortirais jamais de ce trou pourri… Maintenant que je suis là, il n'y a plus de marche arrière possible, je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir la liste et vérifier (en espérant) que je suis la seule redoublante de ma classe…

« OH MON DIEU ! » C'est tous ce que j'ai été capable de dire face à… CA ! C'est une erreur, c'est obligé ! IL n'a pas redoublé ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Et ils n'ont pas pu LE mettre dans ma classe ! Et le voilà qu'IL s'approche en plus ! Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ce gros naze décoloré !

« Salut ! » Et le voilà qui engage la conversation comme si de rien n'était…

« Désolé Drago, je suis pressée.

-Ecoute Hermy…

-Je m'appelle Hermione !

-Ok, bon, Hermione, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'année dernière, je ne t'ai pas traitée correctement, je me suis conduis comme un vrai salaud…

-Ca tu peux le dire en effet !

-Attends, je suis en train de m'excuser et j'ai un truc à te dire alors s'il te plait, ne fais pas ta distante et écoute-moi !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ! L'année dernière tu m'as traitée comme la dernière des imbéciles, à cause de toi je suis tombée plus bas que le fond, je commence seulement à remonter et à t'oublier et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur en me disant : je suis désolé ! En plus tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu étais accro à l'héro alors qu'on est resté ensemble un bout de temps ! » A ce moment je hurlais, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter… à part peut-être ça :

« Je t'aime toujours Hermione » Ca m'a stoppé net dans mon élan, je ne savais plus quoi penser. L'homme qui m'a fait tomber aussi bas était en train de me dire qu'il m'aimait ! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! C'est même à la limite de l'inconvenance !

«Et j'ai décroché de l'héro depuis 3mois…Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-J'avoue que là… Les mots me manquent. J'ai mis des mois à t'oublier et je crois même que je suis retombée amoureuse entre temps. Et toi, tu gâches tous ces efforts en prononçant seulement quelques mots, tu te rends compte de ce que je suis en train d'endurer ! »

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Il s'approche de moi et essuie mes joues avec son pouce.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui je t'aime » Il ses lèvres des miennes…et je me mets à reculer, pleurant de plus belle

«Mais j'ai trop souffert à cause de toi, Drago, et il est hors de question que je retombe entre tes griffes. »

Sur ce, je me retourne… Et m'enfuis en courant dans les toilettes, j'y restais jusqu'à la sonnerie. Je ne vis même pas Drago donner un cou de poing dans le mur et partir à l'infirmerie…

Bon, même si j'ai gagné la présence de Drago dans mon espace vital, il n'y a aucun autre redoublant… Même mes profs ne sont pas les mêmes ! On va donc dire que j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur.

« Par contre Drago n'est pas là…

C'est étrange.

Mais de toute façon je m'en fiche…

Il a peut-être pété les plombs.

C'est pas mon problème !

Ou alors il est malade

ET ALORS ! »

Voilà que je me parle et que je me réponds toute seule maintenant… Je deviens vraiment folle !

Ouf ! Ca sonne ! Je me précipite dehors plus vite que l'éclair. Je veux rentrer chez moi et écouter de la musique à fond allongée sur mon lit pour me ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Mais… Qui m'attends à la sortie ? OH NON, PAS LUI !


	10. Une mise au point s'impose

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Une mise au point s'impose…**

OH, NON PAS LUI ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour voir ces deux personnes dans la même journée ! Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment été un ange cette année mais quand même !

Allez, il ne t'a peut-être pas vu… Je me suis habillée en noir pour passer inaperçu… même si ça n'a pas marcher avec Drago il y a des chances pour que Ron ne te vois pas !

« Hermione ! » Fiasco total ! Mais je continu de marcher quand même.

« Je ne veux pas te parler Ron.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.. » Je me retourne et je continu ma phrase. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau ! (NDA : L'amour rend aveugle)

« Parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai perdu une année de ma vie, que tu m'as fait toucher le fond, que… que..

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Comment a t'il pu me percer aussi facilement à jour ?

« Qu'est ce que tout le monde à aujourd'hui ? Non mais c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai marre. D'abord l'autre abruti et maintenant toi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Et je cours… Cependant, je sais qu'il me court après.

« Ecoute Hermy, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et qu'à cause de moi tu as perdu pas mal de chose indispensable comme tes amis…

-Et ma santé !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as très bien compris, les merdes que tu m'as filées, ça m'a bousillée ! J'ai passé mon été dans un centre de désintoxication par TA faute !

-Bon, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des excuses et ne compte pas sur moi pour ça : C'est toi qui as décidé. On ne t'a pas mis un couteau sous la gorge que je sache ! Et tu m'as même payé pour que je te les fasse essayer, tu te rappelles ? »

Là je viens de perdre un point… Y a pas de doute !

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Ron en fait ?

-On était bien ensemble, non ?

-Euh… Si on oublie la drogue, le fait qu'on était pété 24/24 et que l'histoire à fini chez les flics tu veux dire ?

-Rien que nous deux, on formait un joli couple quand même..

-Oui, on était bien ensemble.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il nous empêche de reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêté ? »

A ce moment Drago est sorti du collège, avec une main entortillée dans une bande. Il vint vers nous et commença à parler.

« Alors c'est ça, en fait, tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi parce que tu es avec lui ?

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé à la main ?

-Un problème avec un mur. Hermione, pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi ?

-Ah, c'était ça ton pétage de plomb tout à l'heure Mione ? C'est parce que l'on t'a tous les deux demandé la même journée ?

-Et bien dans ce cas là choisi Hermione !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous me prenez pour quoi tous les deux ? Un trophée ? Un bout de viande ? » Les larmes revenaient… Et je les repoussais du mieux que je le pouvais.

« Je ne suis rien de tous ça et je ne choisirais pas rien que pour vous faire plaisir !

-Pourquoi ? » Ils sont synchrones, Il n'y a pas à dire !

« Parce que je vous aime tous les deux mais que je ne veux recommencer aucune relation avec vous ! Vous m'avez trop fait souffrir et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte ! »

Et je m'enfuis en courrant, des larmes plein les yeux.

Drago et Ron eux, n'en avait pas fini :

« Laisses-la tranquille Ronald !

-Pourquoi Drago, tu crois qu 'elle sera mieux dans tes bras que dans les miens ?

-Je crois que si tu la laisses pas en paix même ta mère te reconnaîtra pas !

-Oh mon dieu tu me fais peur ! Tu vois, je tremble !

-Tu peux même pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te cogner, là maintenant, tout de suite.

-Un conseil attend ce soir. 22 heures, ça te convient ?

-Oui, au vieux pont.

-Prépares tes mouchoirs ! »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai choisit le vieux pont… Ca doit être parce qu'il me rappelle de très bons souvenirs avec Hermy.

Arrivée chez moi, je me jetais sur le frigo. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à résoudre mon problème de drogue à la clinique, mais la bouffe et moi avons toujours un différent…

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, la musique à fond et une cigarette à la bouche. Ma consommation n'arrêtait pas d'augmentée, J'en étais à un paquet par jour et mes parents ne me disaient rien… Ils devaient avoir peur que je refugue je pense…

« Chérie, tu es rentrée ?

-Oui maman. »

C'est pareil, depuis mon retour de la clinique, ma mère me colle de plus en plus ! C'est comme si elle essayait de se rattraper sur les quinze années d'absences… Le problème c'est que maintenant, elle m'étouffe !

La voilà qui rapplique dans ma chambre…

« Tu sais chérie, je crois que tu devrais éviter de fumer dans ta chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de vivre dans une atmosphère polluée comme ça.

-T'inquiète pas c'est pas ça qui me tuera, je suis polluée de l'intérieur pour le reste de ma vie alors un peu de fumée ne peut rien me faire.

-Ne dit pas ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Mais comment elle peut dire des choses comme ça, je ne compte donc pas pour elle ?

« Arrête de faire ça !

-De faire quoi ma chérie ?

-De faire comme si rien était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Papa ne m'adresse plus la parole mais au moins il réagit !

-Hermione, s'il te plait arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je fais comme je peux pour surmonter cette crise parce que je ne peux pas compter sur vous ! »

Mais pourquoi elle pleure ?

« Non, ne pleure pas ! Crie, hurle, frappe-moi dessus, ignores-moi… fait tous ce que tu veux mais ne pleure pas ! »

Et maintenant c'est moi qui pleure, je suis une vraie fontaine !

« Je fais tous ce que je peux pour oublier les six mois de douleur et d'attente que tu nous as fait vivre ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as brisé la famille ? Ton père et moi…

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que vous allez divorcer ?

-La procédure est enclenchée.

-Mais…Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?

-Ma chérie…

-Sors de ma chambre !

-Mais…

-SORS ! »

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Même quand je suis en fugue je brise les choses auxquels je tiens ! Je ne sers vraiment à rien !

Et, de la même manière que la première fois, je m'enfuis de la maison familiale, qui, vu les circonstances n'en était plus vraiment une…


	11. Et voilà comment tout fini…

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Et voilà comment tout fini…**

Il me faut un coin tranquille pour réfléchir. J'ai erré plusieurs heures dans les rues de Metz, la nuit commence à tomber, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pensé au vieux pont, à la périphérie de la ville. Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde là-bas : c'est là-bas que Drago et moi on se réunissait le soir…avant.

C'est un pont qui a été déclaré dangereux par la ville il y a quelques années : Les barrières de sécurité étaient trop basses pour être aux normes... Au lieu d'être détruit, il a été oublié. Depuis, un autre a été construit à quelques kilomètres, et la route ne passe plus dans ce coin. On y est donc tranquille lorsque l'on cherche de la solitude et du silence : C'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut ce soir.

Sur la route, je réfléchis à ma condition. Je n'ai plus d'argent, plus de toit, plus d'amis, plus de famille : Je n'ai plus rien ! Il ne reste plus que mon corps, sale et pollué, et mon esprit, embué et triste. Bien sur, il y a les deux hommes qui m'aiment et que j'aime. Mais entre un accro à la drogue et un salaud… Le choix est restreint. Surtout que je ne me voie vraiment pas sonner à leur porte après notre discussion de cet après-midi : Ils me riraient au nez ! Mais bon, Drago avait vraiment l'air sincère… Non, Hermy ! Tu t'es juré de ne pas craqué dans ses bras, jamais !

Ma vie n'est plus rien, je l'ai gâchée… Et pourtant je sais que je suis capable de tout recommencé ailleurs, sous un nouveau nom, pourquoi pas ! Oulà ! Tu délires Hermy là ! On est pas dans Mission Impossible ! Pourquoi pas mettre un masque pendant que tu y es ! Bon, je vais aller sur le vieux pont, d'ailleurs je commence à l'apercevoir dans la pénombre. Je vais réfléchir, probablement dormir, et demain je réfléchirai encore à ce que je vais faire de ma vie.

Tiens, il y a du monde sur le pont, deux personnes en train de se battre. C'est bien ma veine ça ! Il faut que je tombe le soir ou deux SDF probablement saouls veulent évacuer leur pulsions ! Et Merde ! Bon, déjà je m'approche. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de les connaître… Mais je les connais ! C'est Drago et Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi se battent-ils ?

Je me mets à courir.

« Mais arrêtez-vous ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Ils ne m'entendent même pas. Ils sont trop absorber par leur castagne. Je me jetais donc sur Drago, qui était au-dessus de Ron en train de lui casser le nez. Ils avaient tous les deux du sang sur le visage mais Ron semblait le plus atteint.

Drago était tellement en rage qu 'il me repoussa, il n'a même pas vu qui j'étais.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils me poussa tellement fort que je tombais du pont. J'ai hurlé et c'est ça qui a alerté Drago et Ron. Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément mais c'était trop tard. Au fond du ravin, je m'étais cogné la tête contre un gros rocher… Hermione Granger n'était plus de ce monde.

« C'est donc ça la mort ? »

Elle n'avait pas vu de lumière… Il y a juste cet homme qui est venu la chercher en ce nommant lui-même l'ange Gabriel.

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu vas bientôt être jugé sur tes péchés et tes bonnes actions par 'le plus grand', qui décidera ensuite de ton sort.

-Comment ça ?

-Il verra si tu mérites de vivre ou non.

-Je ne suis pas déjà morte ?

-Si, mais ton cycle de réincarnation lui, n'est pas terminé. Par contre, 'le plus grand' est occupé pour le moment, tu vas donc attendre un peu.

-Combien de temps ?

-Oh, quelques années…

-Quoi ?

-Quelques années terriennes bien entendu ! Ca équivaut à une petite heure ici.

-Ouf, vous m'avez fait peur.

-En attendant, regardes la télévision, l 'émission risque de t'intéresser au plus haut point. Pour faire marche arrière, tu le penses. Pareil pour l'allumer. Je viens te chercher quand IL sera près.

-Merci. »

Décidément, il est sympa cet ange Gabriel! Bon, il a un humour un peu spécial en ce qui concerne les durées mais bon…

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas prendre en compte la dernière année de ma vie ! Il y a peu de chance mais bon… On est quand même au Purgatoire… Tout est possible ! Qui a-t-il de si intéressant à la télévision ?

Drago et Ron, tout recouvert de terre et essoufflés. Mais qu'ont-ils fait ? Retour en arrière.

« HERMIONE ! »

Il se précipitèrent tous les deux en bas. Drago fut le premier arrivé près de mon corps. C'est la première fois que je le voyais pleurer.

« Elle est morte !Hermione est morte ! »

Ron lui, restai en retrait alors que Drago m'avait pris dans ses bras et me pleurait.

« Il faut la faire disparaître. »

OH le salaud !

« Comment ça ?

-J'ai un casier ! Je ne voudrais pas y ajouter meurtre avec préméditation !

-C'était un accident !

-Tu crois que les gens vont te croire ?

-Comment tu peux réagir comme ça ! »

Drago c'était levé et il regardait Ron avec un air de défi.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'il suffit qu'on leurs explique que nous, on était venu pour se battre tranquillement pour savoir qui aurait Hermione et qu'on ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là mais que c'était un accident ? Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont gober ça ? On est des hommes morts s'il la découvre !

-Ils… Ils nous croiront ! Il n'y a qu'à tous leurs expliquer et ils comprendront !

-Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'ils vont raconter au tribunal ? On était amoureux d'elle et elle nous a repoussés tous les deux. Alors de rage on l'a tué. On va prendre perpète ! Moi en tout cas, je suis majeur.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais que 16ans !

-J'ai menti, en fait, j'en ai 19. Quand j'ai vu la petite adolescente qui venait vers moi désespérer, j'ai tout de suite penser qu'elle était ma porte de sortie.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai des grosses dettes avec mon dealer. Si je lui amenais une nouvelle cliente, il l'effaçait, sinon, il me tuait.

-Le salaud de l'histoire, c'est pas moi, c'est toi ! »

Et il refoutu un coup de poing dans le nez déjà brisé de Ron, qui se laissa faire, bien que la douleur soit insupportable.

« Peut-être, mais si on plonge, ta vie est terminée. Tu vas aller en camp de redressement jusqu'à tes dix huit ans et ton casier te suivra partout pour meurtre avec préméditation ! »

Drago regarda le cadavre de son aimée puis entrevit son avenir s'ils ne suivaient pas ce que Ron avait dit. Il ne dit qu'un mot, un mot qui pétrifia l'âme d'Hermione :

« D'accord. »

« Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? A moi ! J'aurai du les laisser s'entre tuer !

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ceux qui restent, même s'il fond les pires choses du monde.

-Mais …

-Ne laisse pas la colère te gagner. Fermes les yeux et respire profondément. Voilà c'est ça. Maintenant, tu inspires et tu souffles aussi fort qu'est ta colère. Elle s'échappe par le simple fait de souffler. »

Hermione souffla à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de respirer mais ça la soulageait d'un poids inimaginable.

« IL t'attend.

-Je ne peux pas avoir quelques minutes encore s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais savoir ce qu'ont cru mes parents.

-A ton avis ?

-Ils ont cru que j'avais refugué, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Hermione due s'asseoir.

«S'il vous plait, j'aimerai encore regarder quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas bon de se faire du mal en se ressassant le passé. Mais si tu insistes vas-y.

-Merci. »

Ron et Drago avaient du creuser la terre à même les mains, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de pelle. Mais quand vint le moment de mettre Hermione dans le trou, Drago repoussa Ron qui voulait prendre sa belle et la mis lui-même dans son tombeau. Il ne prononça que la phrase « Je suis désolé » et, ensemble, ils rebouchèrent le trou.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ron reçu la visite des acolytes de Voldemort, qui lui apprirent qu'il fallait toujours tenir ses promesses lorsque l'on avait des dettes avec un dealer. On le retrouva une balle logée entre les deux yeux.

Drago, quant à lui ne se remit jamais de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se laissa dépérir et se suicida en sautant du vieux pont.

Les parents d'Hermione cherchèrent leur fille deux années durant, sans succès. Et le sénateur ne se présenta pas pour le renouvellement de son mandat. Il se reconvertit en conseiller d'orientation et aida le plus d'adolescent possible.Ils abandonnèrent leur projet de divorce et eurent un autre enfant, un garçon qu'ils appelèrent Espoir Granger. Un prénom étrange… mais ses parents n'avait pas voulu en changer. Ils formèrent une belle famille unie et présente.

« J'en ai assez vu »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses parents étaient plus heureux sans elle, il n'y avait pas de doute.

« Allons-y alors.

-Oui, je veux LE voir. »

« Quatorze années de travail acharné, tu t'investissais à fond dans ce que tu faisais. Pourquoi ce brusque changement ?

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu descendre aussi bas… C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a tué.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Normalement, tu dois t'en douter, tu ne devrais pas te réincarner. Seuls les âmes profondément bonnes et suffisamment pures peuvent arriver dans le monde supérieur.

-Mais…

-Mais, vu la fin que ces deux jeunes hommes t'ont réservée, j'ai décidé de t'accorder ton passage au niveau supérieur. Tu vas donc te réincarner dans un monde paraissant profondément différent mais pourtant tellement rassemblant à celui que tu viens de quitter !

-Je serais différente ?

-Non, tu resteras Hermione Granger, et tu auras la même tête. Mais pourtant, de nombreux critères vont te permettre de changer et de vivre une existence meilleure.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendais par monde différent ?

-Je ne dois rien te révéler.

-Pourquoi ? Je me souviendrais de notre entretien ?

-Euh… non.

-Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer quand même… S'il vous plait.

-Bon tu as gagné. Dans le monde où tu vas aller bientôt, tu seras une sorcière extrêmement brillante.

-Une sorcière ?

-Oui. Je disais donc, tu seras la meilleure amie du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et l'âme sœur d'un garçon aux allures… spéciales mais tellement charmant… et surtout très jaloux ! Ils s'appelleront respectivement Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

-Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce salaud qui m'a lâchement abandonné au fond d'un trou !

-Ce ne sera pas la même personne. Je vais changer son karma, le Ron que tu connais ne se réincarnera pas. Ce sera une autre personne dans le même corps.

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais je sais très bien que jamais je ne me remettrais avec cette ordure. Et cela même si vous m'effacez la mémoire !

-Si tu le dit… Tu en sais assez ?

-Encore une chose, mes parents, est ce qu'ils m'aimeront ?

-Oui, tu seras leur fille unique et adorée.

-Et Drago ?

-Malheureusement, le fait qu'il se soit suicidé m'oblige à le réincarner. Dans ta nouvelle vie, ce sera un de tes ennemis, un être profondément mauvais…

-Merci monsieur… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux.

-Bien, alors merci… papa. »

Et elle s'en alla, Gabriel sur les talons, Papa était étonné de ce nom mais il s'en accommoda, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle vit une lumière, elle s'y engouffra… Hermione Granger venait de naître.


End file.
